


This Is [][][][]. He's My Best Friend.

by Silvis (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flying, Friendship, Interspecies, Other, Running Away, Those last two tags count as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Silvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if the image works yet, so here's the link, and someone let me know?<br/>http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/Silvis/media/OrangeDragon_zps39947604.png.html?filters[user]=140533794&filters[recent]=1&sort=1&o=0</p></blockquote>





	This Is [][][][]. He's My Best Friend.

[Name] stood at the edge of the roof overlooking the sea far below, her face to the wind, arms spread wide, a look of pure bliss on her face. Of course, Sollux couldn't tell from behind the air conditioning unit. 

"Holy thit, ith the going to kill herthelf?!" he thought. 

[Name] opened her eyes, staring off into the rising sun. She let out a long, high croon, piercing the air around her. On the horizon, an orange dot appeared. It grew steadily larger over the course of the next minute, and Sollux gasped as a giant, glowing orange chinese dragon descended upon the roof, circling around [Name] before coming to a stop. 

"Hey, [][][][]." Sollux wrinkled his nose curiously at the peculiar string of sounds emerging from [Name]'s mouth. He gasped again at the dragon's response. 

"[][][][][][][][] [][][] [][] [] [][][][][][] []." Sollux had never heard a voice so beautiful. The lilting texture of the dragon's voice nearly hypnotized Sollux into revealing himself, and he had to dig his nails into his palms to bring himself to his senses. 

"So what do you want to do today?" asked [Name], rubbing the dragon's nose. The dragon responded with another hypnotic sentence. 

"Oh?" asked [Name]. "Let's go, then!" She climbed up on the offered knee, settling herself between the dragon's curled, jagged horns. The dragon slithered back into the air, and was gone in a heartbeat, racing back across the ocean into the early morning sky. It soon vanished in the light. 

Sollux came out of his hiding place, looking around, touching a footprint left by the dragon after it stepped in a puddle. He suddenly felt wind swirling around him, and heard a laugh from above him. He looked up to see the orange dragon spiraling down around him. As the dragon set down, [Name] slid off its head. Sollux stepped back, terrified. 

"Hi, Sollux." 

Sollux wrinkled his brow, confused. "H-how did you know I wath here?" he finally asked. 

"What, you thought he wouldn't notice? He circled the building 3 times!" she replied, looking at Sollux incredulously. 

"...Who is he?" asked Sollux, still awestruck by the dragon. 

"This is [][][][]. He's my best friend!" 

Sollux just stared. Figures, the weirdest girl in the apartment building would have a dragon for a best friend. And could speak broken Dragonese. 

"D'you want to ride him?" asked [Name], shaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Uh... Thure, I gueth?" Sollux was still terrified. I mean, it's a dragon! Who wouldn't be scared? Whoops, hold on a sec while I mend the fourth wall... 

Sollux accepted the offered hand, pulling himself up behind [Name]. [][][][] slithered into the air, and they were off. 

SOLLUX CAPTOR, 19, AND [FIRST NAME] [LAST NAME], 18, MISSING FROM SEASIDE APARTMENT BUILDING, LAST SEEN ON ROOF: SUICIDE?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the image works yet, so here's the link, and someone let me know?  
> http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/Silvis/media/OrangeDragon_zps39947604.png.html?filters[user]=140533794&filters[recent]=1&sort=1&o=0


End file.
